


Don't Regret Me

by Crooked_Mantis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Development, Crackship Valentines Challenge 2018, F/F, Prejudice against Pearls, Save The Light Spoilers, Valentine's Day, crackship, cute interactions, unlikely romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crooked_Mantis/pseuds/Crooked_Mantis
Summary: Hessonite returns from her failed mission on Earth and has to face the consequences.





	Don't Regret Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLillie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLillie/gifts).



Hessonite watched from a monitor on the far side of her ship as the Crystal Gems and the small Steven went through a mysterious pink portal, with the Light Prism happily following after them. After they left the portal soon vanished and she realized she needed to be on her way as well. She ordered the crew to set course for Homeworld and slumped into her chair at the ship’s empty bridge. Right where the Crystal Gems had defeated her mere moments ago.

She had to admit to herself, she had no idea what she was going to do. She supposed the first thing she should do is inform Yellow Diamond. She was what allowed Hessonite’s expedition into this gem-abandoned galaxy in the first place. But how could she, when she had nothing to show for it? Perhaps she could lie by suggesting that the Prism had been destroyed while deactivated? 

She sighed to herself numbly. “No. No matter how well I lie I can’t get out of this unscathed. The fact of the matter is I’ve wasted my Diamond’s time with a request for a fruitless trip and lost a Peridot and her ship along the way.” She rubbed her temple in tired frustration. “Maybe the lost Peridot won’t concern her much,” she mumbled reassuringly to herself. “It’s clear she’s had a lot of disdain for their type recently.”

The thought did help her sit up straight a little, but it didn’t calm her entirely. The ship’s monitor announced they’d be going into hyperspeed shortly. Hessonite merely sat and waited in anger, fear, and sadness as they boosted closer and closer to Homeworld. To her unknown fate. “It’s now my chance to go find out,” she repeated to herself sadly.

***

Hessonite was waiting outside the enormous door to Yellow Diamond’s chamber. It was apparently a bad time to meet, her Diamond was already busy dealing with a particularly high ranking Morganite.

Suddenly the doors opened, ever so very slightly, to allow Yellow Diamond’s Pearl to leave the room. She closed the door behind her, and just stood there. Like a guard of some kind. The pearl noticed Hessonite’s gaze, and turned to face her. “My Diamond has requested I leave the room for the rest of the meeting,” she explained.

“Mmm,” Hessonite hummed in understanding. “Something important then?”

The daffodil servant gave her a sharp smile. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Hessonite was taken a bit aback. The Pearl’s words were surprisingly disrespectful, but they didn’t anger her. She was too tired for that. “Watch your tone,” she warned with little enthusiasm, “I was only trying to make conversation. We could be standing out here for a while. Surely you know how oppressively chatty an excitable Morganite can be?”

“It’s not exciting news,” she admitted, looking down, “not for my Diamond.”

“Well now I’m curious,” Hessonite admitted. “You should know better than to tease info like that.” She then took her gaze forward, and held out the pause. Soon enough she could feel confusion and anger radiating off the Pearl. She turned back to look at her, a small smile gracing her lips, “Is something the matter?”

“Well?!” the Pearl exploded. “Aren't you going to ask about the news?”

“I thought I wasn’t permitted. Do you want to tell me that badly?” Hessonite’s smirk grew wider as she met eyes with the gem. She was blushing of embarrassment and it made her face form a beautiful honey color.

“I- I wasn’t going to tell you anything!” she stuttered.

“Oh? Well then, I suppose there’s no point in trying. We’ll just wait out the rest of the meeting in silence,” Hessonite concluded.

“No! Anything but that!” Yellow Diamond’s Pearl begged, her arms reaching up to clutch her head. “Fine, I’ll tell you.” Hessonite stifled back a chuckle. This Pearl was entertaining in a very unique way. The Pearl’s head twisted sharply to glare at her. She knew exactly what she was thinking. “Listen, this is important. Blue Diamond’s court is falling apart.”

Hessonite raised an eyebrow. “That’s plain for anyone to see. Hardly worth starting a confid-”

“I wasn’t finished,” she interrupted. Hessonite’s eyes widened, surprised again by the mouth on the Pearl she was speaking to. It seemed a miracle to her that Yellow Diamond kept the servant by her side for so long. “It’s only getting worse. After Blue Diamond got word of the Cluster’s activation, she began to visit the Human Zoo more and more often, in grievance for-” she stopped herself suddenly, as already tears began to form on her eyelids. “Sorry, when you spend enough time exposed to her it happens almost impulsively.”

Hessonite nodded, a bit surprised, but understanding. “Go on.”

“She grieved for her almost every other cycle, sometimes staying for several in her old throne room. My Diamond has been keeping tabs on her, and sometimes has even taken the time out of her busy schedule just to console her. But it doesn’t seem to have helped her.” 

Hessonite bowed her head solemnly. “I have many old war allies in her court. And they have told me of their Diamond’s behavior, not just recently but ever since the war’s end. Her grief is like a water tide, it flows up and back down, in a strange cyclical pattern. Sometimes it’s low tide and at others it’s high tide. This is just one of those high tides.”

The Yellow Pearl shook her head. “Not long ago, she made a visit to the Earth, taking a lone Blue Hand Ship and leaving without warning of any kind.”

“What?!” Hessonite exclaimed.

“That was exactly my Diamond’s reaction. The Cluster has, by most estimations, been due to expand for quite some time. Going to visit Earth now is to have a death wish.”

Hessonite felt sweat gaining on her forehead. She hadn’t realized the Earth was that close to expiration. She noted her incredible luck before turning her attention back to the pearl.

“It turned out fine in the end, but my Diamond is quickly losing patience with her impulsive attitude and distracted leadership. Just now we’ve been informed that Blue Diamond has sent two gems to Earth for a last minute collection of human new human types. Now my Diamond is considering an intervention of some kind.” The Pearl eyed Hessonite intently. “What news do you plan to bring to my Diamond anyway? For your sake, I hope it’s not something that might disappoint her.”

Hessonite couldn’t help but gulp. The ever perceptive pearl noticed, her eyes widening in surprise. 

“Oh my... Well, so long as it wasn’t your fault.”

Hessonite’s hands tightened at her sides and her teeth clenched.

“Seriously?” the pearl gasped. She frowned and crossed her arms, “I didn’t take you to be in that much trouble, but never fear, my Diamond’s main source of frustration is the ongoing situation on Planet Earth, which you have nothing to do with.”

Hessonite’s entire posture deflated and she couldn’t even bring herself to look at the pearl’s face anymore. Then she heard from behind her, almost soft a whisper of realization, “You’re doomed.”

The large doors began to open.

***

Yellow Diamond’s confused gaze bore into the Hessonite’s core as Yellow Pearl watched on in suspense. “So you mean to tell me, that after all the begging and griping you did to convince me to let you retrieve your precious, lost Prism, that you decided to leave it on Earth?”

“...yes,” was the only reply the old war gem could offer. And a long silence followed shortly after it.

“I feel compelled to ask why, but I don’t have time for poor explanations,” she said getting up out of her chair.

Yellow Pearl couldn’t help but feel bad for this Hessonite. It was clear she’d been very hurt by her own failure. Her entire ego seemed to die as soon as it was brought up. And blue was not a fitting color for the orange commander. Something in Yellow’s gemstone compelled her to return that ego, that playful attitude, and all that came with it. But how? How could she help?

Yellow Diamond loomed over them. “Now, what punishment would best be suitable for this waste of resources and time?” She closed her eyes and considered this for a moment before they suddenly opened with newfound concentration and anger. “And for pointlessly bringing up the Earth again. The name of that mud pile shouldn’t even be recalled at this point. Harvesting is the only suitable punishment.”

Hessonite shrunk down. The expression of fear clearer than ever on her tasteful tangerine face.

A sudden idea tapped on Yellow Pearl’s shoulder and a wide smile overtook her features. “May I suggest something, my Diamond?”

Both the war hero and her leader looked to her in surprise, like they had both forgotten she was present. She was used to that look. “What this gem deserves is not the punishment of a righteous commander who lived a long and service-filled life, because she certainly hasn’t been acting like one. No, she’s been acting like a clueless subordinate; taking a ship to a far away planet and wasting resources on what might as well have been a vacation.”

“A vacation-?!” the Hessonite hissed in disbelief. Her whole body language was screaming outrage and anger in Yellow Pearl’s direction. She didn’t mind this.

“If she’s going to act lower class she should be treated like a lower class. On the level of a pearl, perhaps?”

“Pearl, what exactly are you suggesting?” Yellow Diamond asked with a little intrigue showing through her cold exterior.

Yellow Pearl tried no to let too much of her own excitement show, though she was more excited her crazy idea seemed to be working. “Maybe a humiliating time as a servant is just what this old general deserves. She can assist in cleaning the floors of the ship, lend services to her fellow visiting Hessonites, and do pretty dances for her pristine Diamond.”

The great Yellow Diamond bent her head down to look upon Yellow Pearl with a curious glare. “You don’t sound very appreciative of your role,  _ Pearl _ .” She said ‘Pearl’ with a verbal push, as a way to remind the small servant of her place. Yellow Pearl knew this, but it didn’t make it any less effective. She immediately straightened herself, suddenly very aware of her posture. 

“Not at all, my Diamond,” she countered, attempting to keep her voice calm. “I’m merely pointing out how unpleasant a job like mine must feel to a greedy commando like her.” She pointed to the Hessonite for effect. Hessonite herself looked like a volcano ready to explode.

“Hmmm,” Yellow Diamond hummed. “Very good. I’ll think upon the idea. Until I come to a decision, Pearl, you will accompany our guest to their temporary chamber in the ship.”

“Yes, my Diamond,” Yellow Pearl recited, holding back a loud sigh of relief.

***

Hessonite was  _ livid _ . How dare this pearl? How dare  _ any gem _ find it acceptable to treat her in such a way? As soon as the large doors to Yellow Diamond’s chamber fully closed, she turned to the pearl, with some particular words on her mind.

The pearl beat her to it. “Hold your tongue. I can practically hear your argument through your stare.”

“Silence! I don’t care about what you have to say! What was that?! I’ve never met a pearl with such nerve in all my life, and I’ve tangled with the wretched renegade herself!” Hessonite exploded, her words partially overlapping the pearl’s. “Who do you think owns you? Who ordered you to infringe on Yellow Diamond’s decision making process? Who even suggested that you form any kind of punishment against me?!”

“I don’t have time for this,” she muttered as she began to walk away.

Hessonite stomped by her side, continuing her aggressive tirade. “No one! No one told you to do any of it! You did it because you’re so rude! Rude! The rudest of any gem ever formed!”

The pearl turned to face Hessonite with dreary expression. Her demeanor was tired, but not vulnerable. “Please, think for a moment. Which situation is worse? Being Harvested? Or slightly humiliated? As far as I’m concerned, I saved you. Don’t make me regret my choice to do so.”

Hessonite halted, not just in movement, but in thought as well. This pearl, Yellow Pearl, had just interrupted her Diamond’s decision, in order to save her. She could’ve been punished herself, had she made a wrong move in her attempt. Her form felt as though it faltered. “But- but how do you know she’s doing as you suggested? I could still be harvested, if she decides against your plan.”

Yellow Pearl smiled back at her, seemingly relieved by the lack of aggression in her tone. “I’ve served under my Diamond for over 6,000 years, I know how she thinks. As soon as we left the room she likely pulled up communications with one her reporters to pass the idea as her own and spread the word of your new role on the ship,” she replied confidently.

Hessonite was left speechless for the rest of the walk to her new quarters. Yellow Pearl continued that she doesn’t know how long Yellow Diamond might make her stay as a servant. But she figured it be better to entertain her and remain on her good side than upset her and go back to square one. Hessonite was hardly attentive during her talk, she was more focused on Yellow Pearl herself. The way she carried herself was that of a strong gem, stronger than most pearls, at least. It was similar to the Renegade, but lacked the offense that came with that title. When she looked at that strength, the way Yellow Pearl carried herself and spoke in the absence of her Diamond, it gave her a strange feeling of desire. She realized admired those aspects of Yellow Pearl, despite them being so… non-pearl-like.

Reaching the door to Hessonite’s new quarters on the ship, Yellow Pearl spoke up again. “So, if you ever need advice on how best to serve and entertain my Diamond, please don’t hesitate to ask me. I am obviously an expert on the subject.” She began to walk away, back from where they came. But Hessonite couldn’t see her go just yet.

“Wait,” she called, “I’m sorry.”

The was a poignant silence.

“I don’t want you to regret your choice to save me. I made a choice recently that most would consider foolish. And I regret that decision even now, despite knowing full well it was best for me as it is. I hate it, I hate the feeling of regret. I don’t want you to regret me. So I’ll apologize properly: I wasn’t thinking clearly before. My pride and anger blinded me to your kindness. You are a fantastic gem and a lovely pearl.”

Yellow Pearl didn’t turn to look at her. She just remained standing there, facing away, silent. It made Hessonite nervous, and irritable.

“Well?” she cried. “Aren’t you going to say something?”

Yellow Pearl finally turned around, wearing the biggest smirk Hessonite had ever witnessed. “So you  _ do  _ care about what I have to say?” she giggled.

Hessonite felt her face heat up. “That’s my trick,” she muttered.

Yellow Pearl grinned even wider. “I’m looking forward to working with you, Hessonite.”


End file.
